muy bueno slade
by titangrrrl30
Summary: love triangles (and terra is bak omg!) is robin really the rite guy for star? maybe its someone else...and where is ravn sneaking off to every night? NO FLAMERS!


**AN: omh i LOVE DA TEEN TITANS an think starfie and robn are a cyeoot cupple but what if he cheeted and shee did too? THERE WILL BE LOSS OF DRAMA! Also slade and raven and bb are in this fic and dundundun TERRA is too spoilers!**

**PLeese don flaime this is my first fic!**

* * *

Startfire and Roobn returnd from dere date 2 the beech where dey had ise creem. "Oh Robbie," Starr sed, "kess me."

"not 2nigt starfyre geez ur so overbearing..." he walkd aeay into da toer his hot ass tite in da spendaz.

"I winder wat iz wrong with the robin?" star asked.

"Hey starfayah u ok?" 'borg walked up from da grwage, coverd in moter ool.

"Yee i guess," she sayed, "But i doo not think the robien liek mii!

"AAH stawr uve gotta be kitten me shawty. robe luvs u i mea hawt spesimon and i mean u aint even from earf!"

"Aw cybird, ur so sweet 3" Stir sed blushin.

"I kno how to treet a lade. thats the diffrenz between roid and i. he needs sum sperience." internall borg was thinkn of how robn only got experience with men...usully old men...uslly sladve. Also Sy was seecretly in luve with Roben!But he noed that he and star were ment to be... but Star was also so pretty... he couldn't belive that robin wuld treet his hot alyen gf like that!

"shawty how bout u nd i go on a date...it'll be sekrt. u need to c how a reel man treets a womyn"

Starferee Blushed! "but Robin iz my bf! Dat would be cheetin!"

"Naw, it'll be a casuel thing mayne," Cy said. "Lik friendz preteening! robe dont evn gotta no i mean like we can jus hang..." _hopefullee i get some alyn pussay too but i totally respeckt her becuse im not a dooch but daym does she have a fine asre."_

"well ok i do not see the harm in just 'hangin out' as u say" starfyr actuklly thot borg was kuter than rob NOT THAT SHE'D EVR SAY THAT OUT LOUD THOo! Also she heard a think abot black (or wus it robot) peepees? Who knows because she was pure lik a lilly (aka a vergen who WAS NOT A WHORE AND DID NOT THINK ABOUT SEXKS!)

"ill giv u a ring l8r lil mama bout 11?" borg started walkn away and star giggled

"Sure...big...papa?."

Stab did not no wat 2 think as she got redy for da date! She luvedc robin but he had been bein meen and Iceberg was a good firned and they would have so much fun hanging out! And maybe she wuld learn things 2 teech robin bout datin!

MEANWILLLE~~~~

raven sat in her emo room and thot about her plans for the nite.

She was meein som2 specil on da rooftop of da Wayn (lol it's similar to batman but he spells it Bruce Wain... COINCIDENCE?) buildin...AND I WAS SLADE! he told her to meet him their on the stroak of midnite (hes into witchkraft shit 2) and revn was nervis.

Shee put on a slutty thong beneet her leoretard and a hot bar. She aas ashnamed of what she hd done wit slad andhow shed fillen from grace but she hed fellin in love with him! and NO 1 CULD TAKE THAT AWEY FRUM HER! She had fallen in luv when he almozt reaped her when her ded came back... she had dezired 2 no da tast of da ferbidden froot and once she hed tested it she culd not turn away! It was like satin and jesus had a hot like Mexico baby and he ecisted to love her phesicly!

altho

she still had not seen his face...only his hands (and she new he was mexican cos they were..._brown. _but shes into that i meen shes like fukn gray da fuqs dat)

Raben slepped out and soon she was at the buildin. "Slade i is here," she sed 2 him.

"hi...senorita, remove ur clotes" He pulls off hes pants and so did rav0n an on top of da buildin they mede sweet hebephallic lub lik dey was pretzels! "OMG I LOVE U SLADE! EVEN MORE THAN I LOVE SATAN!" she yelled

"Muy caliente," Sleed sed, "Almost as calient as Terra!"

"What!" Raven ran 2 da other side of the buildin teers smeerin her eyeliner. "I gived up everythin for u slode!"

"hey now...hey now. i nvr sed this was gonna be a compl3te monogamis relatinship. ravn i am a compex indivduel nd i have needs...needs that mucho be _….satisfiedo."_

_R_aven ruined awayz from salde be cuse she vulthn believe he wud do dat to her but she stell loved him

" im still up for a tres sum!" he yelld from the distance "Ay dios mea..."

Meenwile Steur and Cyward were on theyir "date!"

Dey were at a swaggily fancy place downtown!

"is this wear all the g's are rollin in the hunnis?" ster askd.

"Yeah trick, u can say dat," sed Cyborg, poppin his snapback up.

"but whre is all this hunny?"

"Damn girl, is u," he sed, suddenly KISSING HER! He thanked the based god for givin him da

curage 2 chase his love n dreams

"o borg iv nvr been kizd like tha!" She gergitted about robin!  
"com wit me shawty." borg took strs hand and led her up threw the kulb to a room above the dans flo. "this is were we git down"

Suddinly sum music (My Nek My Bak By Khia) came on an it gettifd them in da mood!

"Da best hed cums frum a thug," Cyberd sed bef5 STARTING 2 HAVE SECKS WITH STAR!

"ok!?" she said b4 she culd spk no more becus his go go gadget peen was so hufe abnd it feels so good! Sexks was da bested thin an she culdnt imagvine it beein so haute wit robbn!

"daaaaaaaaaaaamn girl" borg sed lyke 20 min later but he took like 3 hours 2 finish and star was gettin wurried there was somthin rong with him.

"gurl is jus how i do CUZ I CAN GO ALL DAY. I heer it take robn like 4 minz lol."

"From where!" ster asked sedly.

"Dude he was cheetin on u wit slade... and wit somerando when slede left him 4 raven," he sed because he new everythin!"

"robn did this...with a male?! how does taht evn werk?"

"WELL U CAN TERN OVER AND I WILL SHOW U!"  
"ON MY PLANET WE SAVE THAT SPECHEIL PLACE FOR 1 TROO LOVE!" she sed. "Afgter ronin herted me i dunno if i can have one tru love."

"whetvr u want shawty...' but borg was determind to get dat alyn booty soon.

AN" SLADE IS MEXICAN IT IS MY HEDCANNON IT IS AS LEGTT AS URS SO U CAN'T FLAME THERE ARE NO MEICANZ IN THHEN TITNS SO IT IS LESS RAYCEST DIS WATY!


End file.
